


Things Unsaid

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: After Harry is badly hurt saving Cisco's life, fear and guilt make Cisco think about what it might mean to lose the man he's grown to love. During his recovery, it's time for Harry to hear and say the things they've both left unsaid...(Part 2)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	

The beeping. The goddamn, frustratingly rhythmic beeping was driving Cisco nuts. 

It should have been comforting, a sign that life was still flowing through Harry's veins, but in Cisco's mind, it shouldn't have been necessary to begin with. If Harry had just listened, if Harry hadn't jumped in the way to save Cisco, if Harry wasn't Harry... well, Harry wouldn't be laying on his death bed, hooked up to monitors and tubes. Why did he have to be so... so.... ugh, so Harry? Cisco tore his eyes away from the monitor, the zig zag line still burned into his vision when he blinked. He held in a sigh, rolling it around the lump in his chest, as his gaze wandered over Harry's torso. It was painted in purples and blues, his skin marred where the beam in the abandoned warehouse had swung down and smashed into him. The bandage over his left side was where Caitlin had to do surgery, to stop the internal bleeding, to remove Harry's ruptured spleen and repair his punctured lung. Cisco swallowed at the sight of it, knowing damn well Harry shouldn't look that way. So broken, so damaged. 

"He's going to be alright." Caitlin's sweet tone met his ears, and he sucked in a breath before turning slightly to look at her as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Cisco clenched his jaw shut, but nodded. "He's strong, and he's stubborn. This is not how Harrison Wells plans to go out." She smiled warmly at him, and he felt his eyes sting again as she gave him a sideways hug.

"Why didn't he just listen, ya know? He could've just stayed back, I mean... I could have dodged out of the way or somethin..." Cisco mumbled, the image of Harry being thrown like a rag doll assaulting his brain. He let out a small sound, shaking his head and wiping angrily at the tears that escaped his eyes. 

The meta they were after, a woman Cisco had dubbed Crimson Lasher, had been on a killing spree, taking out people she had grudges with for one reason or another. Harry had figured out that she could be tracked down by using the S.T.A.R. Labs satellites to hone in on the massive amounts of electromagnetic energy she gave off when using her abilities. He also figured out that his pulse rifle would be pretty useful in a fight with her. So, despite Cisco's attempts to convince Harry that it was no big deal and he didn't have to go, he'd gone with Barry and Cisco to the warehouse. What they hadn't counted on was that Lasher's unstable mental state, coupled with her increasingly growing unstable powers, would make her go ballistic. 

She'd pretty much blown herself up, and Harry, who always had to be one step ahead, saw the dislodged beam coming at the last minute. If he hadn't pushed Cisco out of the way, the beam that detached from the ceiling due to the gravitational waves would have pancaked him. Instead, it smashed right into the taller man with a sickening thwack, his body flying into a wall and coming to a stop on the cold concrete, completely still. In a heartbeat, Cisco's whole world stopped. Seeing Harry like that, bloody and not moving was... well, it was like someone had ripped Cisco's lungs out. He forgot how to breathe, until Barry took Harry's pulse and said he was still alive. Everything after that was just too fast. Barry had rushed Harry back to the lab. Caitlin was halfway through doing surgery on him by the time Cisco got there. And he hadn't left Harry's side since. 

"You know Harry." Caitlin said, giving him one last squeeze, "He's not about to let anything happen to you. Not if he can help it." She gave Cisco a knowing look before leaving the room, the sound of the beeping monitor ringing in his ears again as he looked down at the one person on any planet that Cisco Ramon wanted to spend his life with. He gently slipped his fingers into Harry's perpetually disheveled hair, trying not to look at the breathing tube in his mouth. 

"Don't you die on me, Harry." He whispered, his voice shaken and edgy as he leaned over and kissed Harry's cool forehead. The older man didn't react at all. It killed things inside of Ramon. They hadn't been a couple long enough for this to hurt so much, right? But it did. It hurt so much more than anything Ramon could remember. In no time at all, Harry had become such a solid and irreplaceable part of Cisco's life that there was no way Ramon could imagine living another day without him. He couldn't imagine it... because he couldn't anymore. Cisco Ramon could not live without Harry Wells. "I can't lose you." He choked out before rising up and letting his eyes fall back on that damn zig zag line on the monitor, the beeping sound cementing itself painfully into his ears...

* * *

"Ramon, I can do it-" he managed to get out just before Cisco tugged the shirt down over Harry's head, which was a lot easier with the man sitting on the gurney, thankfully. "Myself." He finished flatly, before relenting and letting Cisco help him slip his arms into the sleeves.

"You heard what Caitlin said, you have to take it easy. Like, spa in the Hamptons easy." Cisco attempted to cajole. Harry just stared at him, that ever familiar look of displeasure across his features. "Don't give me that look, Harry." Cisco said, raising his brows lightly and reaching for the medical cane that Caitlin had dug up. "You're going to be pampered, and you're going to like it, dammit." He said sternly, practically shoving the cane into Harry's personal space. The older man looked at it, then pushed it and Cisco's hand out of the way.

"I'm not using that." He asserted just before standing up stiffly from the bed, booted feet pressing into the floor. For a moment, Cisco watched Harry close his eyes, the scientist's jaw clenching. Harry didn't show pain like everyone else. He beat it down till it was either working with him or a prisoner of his will. When his blue eyes opened, Cisco was practically throttling the cane, waiting to see if Harry would fall over or move. He got his answer when Harry stepped past him, slowly heading for the open doorway. His steps were strained, uneven. But he was moving. And knowing Harry, that was good enough.

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn jackass?" Cisco practically growled out, setting the cane against the now empty gurney and moving after Harry quickly. "Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to let someone take care of you for once." He blurted, coming up to Harry's side and stopping him with an outstretched hand, back peddling to get in front of the taller man. Harry looked down at him, a single brow raised. 

"I don't need you to take care of me, Ramon." Harry breathed, a slight tension in his voice, tightness around his eyes. Cisco practically chuckled.

"Right. Because you think you're Superman or something." Cisco crossed his arms over his chest. "Except you're not. Obviously. Dude, you can barely stand right now." Harry smirked then, a slight lift of his lips to the side that always made Cisco's heart pick up speed. 

"You're right. I'm not Superman. I'm more like... Batman." He slipped past Ramon again, heading further into the cortex. Cisco rolled his eyes so hard he could practically see his own brain matter. Harry could be so damn... ugh, what even was the word?! He turned to give the man some sort of witty retort, but was instantly at Harry's side instead when he saw him grip the counter where the computers were, holding his ribs with his other hand. 

"See? This, right here? NOT fine. Not okay." Ramon chided, gripping onto Harry's back and chest to help keep him steady. He saw the pain on Harry's features, controlled and sharp. "Maybe I should get Caitlin. I don't think you're ready for th-" But Harry cut him off with a look.

"No. Do you have any idea the lengths I had to go through to convince her to let me leave that damn room? I practically sold my soul for fresh air." He growled out, but leaned into Ramon, draping an arm over his shoulders. "Fine..." he muttered, "You can help me. But I am not going back to that room." Cisco felt an immense sense of relief and pride. He'd won this round. 

"Alright, grumpy. Where do you want to go?" Cisco wrapped his arm around Harry's lower back, gripping onto the taller man's hip. He felt Harry's body radiate heat as he sighed through his nostrils. 

"Outside." Was his answer. And for a moment, Cisco wondered if it would be a good idea. But hell, he couldn't really say no to Harry. No matter how he tried. About ten slow minutes later, they were on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, sitting on a bench swing that Caitlin had put up there ages ago. She liked to sit and read when the weather was nice. High above it all, surrounded by clean air and a whole lot of quiet. Harry was settled, eyes closed, one arm stretched over the back of the seat. And Cisco wandered back over to him after having peered down at the eerily empty parking lot below. He stopped a few feet away, hands in his pockets, watching as Harry moved the swing back and forth easily, one booted foot pressing up and down on the surface beneath it. "You just gonna stand there?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes, "Or are you going to sit with me?" Cisco couldn't help it, he gave a small smile before he eased himself down onto the seat and scooted into Harry's good side. 

The outside world might view Harry as a hard, dickish and rough guy. Which, actually, he kinda was. But Cisco also knew that Harry was as tender as they came. He had a big heart, full of compassion and enough love for Ramon that Cisco often felt like he could survive off that alone. Their first romantic encounter, which had been incredibly sudden and fast paced, had turned out to be so much more for both of them. It had been an affirmation of things unsaid and needed and wanted. Their relationship after practically blossomed over night, and the more the days went on, the closer they seemed to get. Barry and Caitlin were thankfully not upset about the sudden coupling. In fact, they'd been waiting for it to happen, which was evidenced by Barry forking up twenty bucks to a giddy Caitlin who had apparently won a long standing bet on the matter. Cisco couldn't even be mad. He was just so happy to have their acceptance. And happy to have Harry. Rough and frustrating and stubborn and dickish Harry. The same Harry who was currently stroking Cisco's arm lightly, continuing the lazy sway of the bench swing. 

"I'm sorry." Harry said long after the silence settled around them. Cisco had taken to resting his head on Harry's arm, had curled his hand around Harry's thigh. He blinked, lifting his head, turning to look at Harry's far too handsome profile.

"For what?" Cisco asked, watching a myriad of blues swirl in Harry's crystal gaze before he too turned his head, looking at Ramon with an expression that was just so damn full of affection that Cisco felt his whole body go still.

"For scaring you. Snow said you were... very worried, after I was hurt." He hadn't stopped stroking Cisco's arm. And Cisco was glad of it because it helped him remain steady under that adoring gaze. No one ever saw this side of Harry but him. The affectionate side, the one that would never hurt Ramon, the one that was all love for Cisco. They had never actually said those words to each other. They'd only been a thing for about three months. But Cisco liked to think that it was there, even if it wasn't said. Ramon let out a steady sigh, then pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"There was this terrible moment when I thought I'd lost you." Cisco whispered lightly. "It was too much, man. It still is. I wish..." he paused, closing his eyes, "I wish you'd just let it hit me, instead of you." Harry's hand stopped at that, his other hand coming around to cup Cisco's face as he nearly glared at him.

"Don't do that." Harry ordered, the words so stern and demanding that all Cisco could do was blink. "I'd die for you, Ramon. No regrets. No second thoughts. Just like, I hope, you would for me. That's the whole point of being with someone, caring for them that much. I wouldn't take back what I did, even if I could." 

Cisco felt his chest ache, his breath hitch, a fine tremble settle into his muscles. Only Harry could make him feel like the center of the multiverse without even trying. Only Harry could look at him like that and make everything inside of Ramon turn to absolute mush. "You're just... a guy, Harry." Cisco whispered, shaking his head a little, but leaning into Harry's touch. "You might be Batman level badassery, but you're not unbreakable. You getting hurt? Totally not my idea of a good time. You getting dead, well... that's a nail in my coffin, too." 

Harry, goddamn frustrating Harry, smirked at that. Humor mingled with the affection in his eyes. "So you agree, I'm Batman." Cisco swatted him for that, and Harry winced, though chuckled. Ramon let out a small laugh of his own.

"Dude, you are such an ass." He sighed, then shook his head. "I'm being serious. I can't lose you, Harry." He mimicked his own words from Harry's bedside several days earlier, when he was unconscious and near death. 

"Why?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing. Cisco practically scoffed. 

"Are you serious?!" Cisco demanded, reaching up and pulling Harry's hand off his cheek. 

"Yes. We lose people, Ramon. That's part of the job, this heroic thing you've all got going." Harry replied casually. Cisco felt anger bubble up. "I'm no more special than anyone else. Far less important than Barry, Caitlin or you. So begs the question." If Cisco didn't think it would land Harry back on his death bed, he'd have hit him. He'd have railed on him. He'd have torn him apart. He knew Harry was emotionally stunted at the best of times, but seriously?! Instead, Cisco did the only other thing he could think of to get through to him. He reached up and took Harry's face in both of his hands. And he kissed him. 

Full, deep, longingly. He poured everything he was into that kiss, every damn thing Harry made him feel -good or bad. He let Harry know how much Cisco needed him, wanted him with every move of lips, every entangling of their tongues. It only dawned on him briefly, as they shifted their positions to accommodate each other better, that he might be hurting Harry as he pressed himself closer into him. But for the moment, he didn't care. It would serve him right, anyway. When they finally came up for air, Harry breathing a fair bit heavier than Cisco, Ramon pulled his lips away, catching Harry's pupil blown and confused gaze.

"That's why, you idiot." Ramon said roughly. "Because I love you. There. I said it. Happy?" He practically pouted, letting his hands fall. And watched as everything on Harry's face changed. Harry went from stoic confusion to overtly pleased in a microsecond. And before Ramon could even think about saying anything more, Harry was kissing him. Just as full and deep and longingly as Ramon had done. This time, when they pulled away, Harry refused to let him go.

"Very happy." Harry finally said, "And for the record, Ramon... I love you, too." Whatever frustration Harry had brought about fizzled out of existence. Shit. Harry loved him, too. 

"So..." he cleared his throat a little, "Let's not wait till one of us is on our death bed to say stuff like that."

"Deal." Harry answered lightly. "But you realize this doesn't mean I'll stop trying to protect you, Ramon. If anything, it means I'll try harder." Cisco sighed.

"Alright, Batman." He laid on the sarcasm, watching Harry's eyes narrow on him. "But for now, can you just get better?"

"Sure, Robin."

"Oh... oh, heeelll no." Ramon dragged out. "No Robin here, uh uh. That, this, so not a thing." He motioned between them quickly with one hand. "I am so not the sidekick in this relationship." Harry chuckled, then curled a hand behind Ramon's head, pulling him close.

"Shut up, Ramon." He ordered, just before he kissed Cisco again, leaving him utterly defenseless and happy for it. Happy there, in the arms of the one man in any universe that could drive Cisco to drink and make him happier than he had any right to be. Love was such a crazy thing. Even crazier with Harry. But, honestly, Ramon wouldn't have it any other way. He'd take Harry and his overprotective, grumpy ass over a serene mind and lack of fear any day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
